


Ghost

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge fic, Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Ghosts, Visitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz share an impossible experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> in my head, this didn't start out in the Mother-Allspark 'verse. but, since Prowl and Jazz are roommates, that pretty much settles it in there. Takes place post "Five Servos of Doom". since it's early in season 3, Jazz isn't a permanent resident of the Earth Base yet.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

He was awakened from a sound recharge--free of the nightmares that sometimes plagued him after encountering Lockdown--by the _presence_ of someone else. It wasn’t an entirely unusual sensation since he was still getting used to sharing a room with Jazz, but he knew he had fallen offline with the Elite Guardsmech in the room with him. Cautiously, he onlined his optics to look for the source.

He rebooted them--twice--when he realized he was seeing Master Yoketron standing under the tree.

“Master?” the word was barely audible, but it was enough to make Yoketron turn and look at him.

Prowl started when he realized that he could see leaves through his master’s gentle smile. “You have done well. I could not have asked for better students.”

Prowl started to reply, but couldn’t find any words. His silence didn’t seem to bother his master; the mech gave him another of those small, proud smiles.

And vanished.

If he hadn’t looked over to his roommate and seen Jazz staring back at him--looking equally shocked--he would have believed it had only been a dream.  



End file.
